Barney's Classic Sing-Along (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Classic Sing-Along is a Barney soundtrack album that will be released on CD and Digital on April 22, 2016. It contains tracks from other classic Barney albums. Track List # The Barney Theme Song (Audio Taken from: Season 3) # My Family's Just Right for Me (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorites Vol. 1/Home Sweet Homes) # The Ants Go Marching (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorites Vol. 1/Home Sweet Homes) # Clean Up (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorites Vol. 1/Playing It Safe) # If All the Raindrops (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorites Vol. 1/The Exercise Circus!) # And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorites Vol. 1/The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) # Six Little Ducks (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorites Vol. 1/Down on Barney's Farm) # Do Your Ears Hang Low? (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorites Vol. 1/Alphabet Soup!) # Down on Grandpa's Farm (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorites Vol. 1/Grandparents are Grand! (1993)) # Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorites Vol. 1/Going Places!) # Alphabet Song (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorites Vol. 1/May I Help You?) # My Yellow Blankey (Audio Taken from: Barney Live! in New York City/Barney's Favorites Vol. 2) # BJ's Song (Audio Taken from: Barney Live! in New York City/Barney's Favorites Vol. 3) # Take Me out to the Ballgame (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorites Vol. 3/Be a Friend) # If I Lived Under the Sea (Audio Taken from: An Adventure in Make-Believe/Barney's Favorites Vol. 3) # The Barney Bag (Audio Taken from: Barney Live! in New York City/Barney's Favorites Vol. 2) # Mister Sun (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorites Vol. 3/Barney's Musical Scrapbook # The Baby Bop Hop (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorites Vol. 3/Twice is Nice!) # Listen (Audio Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?/Barney's Favorites Vol. 3) # Pop Goes the Weasel (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorites Vol. 3/If the Shoe Fits...) # Have a Snack! (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorites Vol. 3/Barney's Senses Sational Day?) # Old King Cole (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorites Vol. 3/The Queen of Make-Believe) # Lavender's Blue (Audio Taken from: Barney's Sleepytime Songs) # What I Want to Be (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorite Songs/Good Job!) # Laugh with Me! (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorite Songs/Laugh with Me!) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Audio Taken from: A Day in the Park with Barney) # Silly Sounds (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorites Vol. 3/Hoo's in the Forest?) # The Clapping Song (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorite Songs/'Let's Play Games with Barney') # If You're Happy and You Know It (Audio Taken from: Imagination Island) # Everyone is Special (Audio Taken from: Barney Live! in New York City) # I Love You (Audio Taken from: Season 2) Trivia * Audio from Barney's Favorites Vol. 1, Barney's Favorites Vol. 2, Barney Live! in New York City, Imagination Island, Barney's Sleepytime Songs, Barney's Favorites Vol. 3, A Day in the Park with Barney and Barney's Favorite Songs, Bob West's Barney voice was kept in this album. * This is the third Barney soundtrack album to be released by Back Lot Music (along with HIT Entertainment). The first was Sing-Along with Barney and the second was Dance-Along with Barney.